Fallen
by Devine Slayer
Summary: Kagome is given up on Inuyasha and says goodbye. Thinking she can't tell him goodye in person she writes a letter. Set to Fallen by Sarah Mclohlan. Sure to tug at your heart.


""-spoken  
  
''-thought  
  
[]-lyrics  
  
Kagome can't take the pain of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo so she leaves.  
  
[Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
And lead me through the fire  
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
To a long and painful fight]  
  
'Why is it so hand to let go? He was not in my reach in the first place. He treated me like  
  
shit. I don't belong here. Hojo is really nice and I keep turning him down and yet he keeps  
  
trying. Why is it so hard to tell him off?' For all the reasons Kagome could think of to  
  
hate him. Tears fell on the letter that she wrote. She put the jewel into the letter.  
  
[Truth be told I've tried my best  
  
But somewhere along the way  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear]  
  
She remembered all the times she was called name by him and didn't do anything. Her  
  
thought turned to Inuyasha. With all his strength he never hurt her. He called her names  
  
but his golden eyes told the story of his pain. She had desperately wanted to heal the  
  
wounds that he held. But alas she couldn't catch the one thing she wanted most, Inuyasha.  
  
For her efforts she had a broken heart.  
  
[Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...]  
  
She left the letter near the tree where he was pinned for so long and jumped down the  
  
well for the last time so he wouldn't see her cry it would hurt even more.  
  
[We all begin with good intent  
  
Love was raw and young  
  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
  
The past could be undone  
  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
  
Time always reveals  
  
The lonely light of morning  
  
The wound that would not heal  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
That I have held so dear.]  
  
He found the tear stained letter in it was the jewel. Inuyasha opened the letter and read it.  
  
To my love Inuyasha,  
  
By the time you read this letter I will be gone. I can't tell you in person because I would  
  
lose it. You have my heart always but I couldn't grasp yours. Even now I am sobbing by  
  
the time you read this I will be in my room crying long into the night. I miss seeing you  
  
next to me, miss your voice comforting me, I miss your strong but gentle touch. I don't  
  
need a jewel that can grant wishes. The only one I have is out of my grasp from the day  
  
we met. It was my dream to be the one to heal your broken heart. Inuyasha I love so  
  
much. You have my heart and soul, all I ask is that you remember me.   
  
Always yours,   
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
[I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...]  
  
Inuyasha realized what he lost. 'Yes I did love Kikyo but I have to let go.' tears flowed  
  
freely 'Because I didn't want to get hurt I lost my one chance at happiness.' His soul  
  
shattered when he realized that.   
  
[Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
Nowhere left to turn  
  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
  
To everyone I know  
  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
  
Pretend that they don't see  
  
But it's one missed step  
  
You'll slip before you know it  
  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed]  
  
He took a piece of paper and wrote a letter.  
  
To my love Kagome,  
  
I am sorry I never meant to hurt you but in the end I hurt you worse than any injury. In my  
  
blind faith to my first love I did to you what Naraku did to me. Thank you for the jewel  
  
but I have no use for it because it can't heal all the pain I caused you. I can't begin to start  
  
to make amends for what I have done. I don't mean to hurt you even more but I love you.  
  
It took you losing you to realize that. I regret my actions so much and though I will never  
  
feel your warmth again that is the only thing that could heal my heart. I wish so much to  
  
hear your angel voice, see your perfect body, feel you next to me, smell your sweet scent  
  
again. All I can say is I hope the gods give us one more chance.  
  
Your Love,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
A tear slipped from his eye. He put the letter in a hole.  
  
[Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...]  
  
About dusk Kagome went out to the tree where Inuyasha was pinned. Kagome turned on  
  
the radio to listen to something upbeat to make her happy but the song playing was  
  
Dido's Here With Me. She only succeeded in dredging up memories. Thinking she would  
  
fell better if she could do something that took focus climbed the tree. When she got up  
  
into the tree she found Inuyasha's letter. She climbed down and read it. After she read it  
  
Kagome ran to her room and closed the door. She put her face into the pillow and let out  
  
all the pent up sorrow that had accumulated during her travels.  
  
[Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I have messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here  
  
And tell me I told you so...]  
  
Five minutes later she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she heard a door open and  
  
close. Thanks to her depression her senses were not working quite right so she could not  
  
tell which door it was. Suddenly she felt the bed sink. Then she felt had hand touch her  
  
face then a rough sleeve gently wipe her face clean of tears. The person stroked her face  
  
again and put her head on their lap. Kagome usually didn't like that but today she took  
  
any comfort she could. A familiar male voice whisper "It's okay Kagome."  
  
Trying to comfort her he sang the only song he knew. He had listened to her sing it so  
  
many times. The song was really how he felt.   
  
"Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless i try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause inside i realize  
  
That i'm the one confused   
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why i have to scream  
  
I don't know why i instigate  
  
And say what i don't mean  
  
I don't know how i got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So i'm breaking the habit   
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight   
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again   
  
I don't want to be the one   
  
The battles always choose   
  
Cause inside i realize   
  
That i'm the one confused   
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for   
  
Or why i have to scream   
  
I don't know why i instigate   
  
And say what i don't mean   
  
I don't know how i got this way   
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So i'm breaking the habit   
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight   
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cause i'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends   
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why i have to scream  
  
But now i have some clarity  
  
To show you what i mean  
  
I don't know how i got this way  
  
I'll never be alright   
  
So i'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight"  
  
Kagome had calmed down considerably. He leaned down and kissed her. 'That was a  
  
befitting song. But I know what's for. My Kagome.' as he was getting up Kagome opened  
  
her eyes she saw her wish coming true. 'I must be dreaming. Is that Inuyasha?' she  
  
thought. Opening her eyes she saw she wasn't. She quickly grabbed his arm. Inuyasha  
  
noticed that she was awake and set down beside her. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused." he  
  
said.  
  
Kagome looked him in his eyes and said "I want to forget the past. But if you really want  
  
to make it up to me by stay here to night."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Kagome laid down on the bed Inuyasha followed her shortly. Kagome  
  
turned over and said "Good night my love." and kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her gently. They both stayed that way though the night.  
  
The next morning Kagome's mom walked in to get her daughter up do chores. But she  
  
seen the two in peaceful slumber and decided it best to not wake them. She locked the  
  
door and closed it. 'There will be other days she can do the chores. Moments like this  
  
only come once in a blue moon.' thought as she went to off.   
  
A/N I don't own Inuyasha, Fallen, Here With Me or Breaking The Habit. I know that it is  
  
a lot like another fic of mine but I didn't use the basis of it on this one. I felt so much of  
  
the Inuyasha and Kagome relationship in the song I had to the song fic. The reason I used  
  
letters was I wanted to have love out of their reach. Well please R/R. 


End file.
